New Feelings
by Laqq
Summary: After Saving Ulquiorra, Orihime let Ulquiorra stay at her place. Her and Ulquiorra begin to have feelings for each other. Rated T but will have a little smut later. Ulquihime .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

He was looking at the woman before him her sunset hair hanging off of her shoulders some strands sticking to her face from her wet cheeks, her eyes puffy from crying. " Your friends won't survive they will all die here, they stand no chance." his emotionless face and stone-cold eyes stared at her watching her body language, her hands made a fist, and she was holding it so tight her hands were turning white he looked back up to her. "Give your self in your mind and body belongs to Aizen you no longer need friends." he stared into her eyes as her eyes began to widen as his words pierced through her. She repeated what he said with little to no hesitation. "she's a strong woman." he thought to himself as he walked out his hands comfortably in his pocket. He could hear her sobs coming from the outside of her room. He paid it no mind as her stare of hatred and fear in the look in her eyes replayed in his mind.

"What is a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?" with his stone-cold stare her eyes widen at his sudden touch and comment.

His eyes widened as sweat dripped from his forehead. Apparently he had screamed because he saw Orihime run out of her room and to the couch where he slept. Shad had sat on the ground next to the couch touching his shoulder and all around him to which he assumed to see if he had any wounds. Just her touch made him feel a weird warm sensation.

"Ulquiorra are you OK? I heard you scream, is everything ok?" her eyes were full of concern, she touched her palm then the back of her hand on his head at the same time doing the same to her forehead. "You're sweating."

"Woman I am fine, i have not wounded myself." he watched as she deepened her concern and ran to her kitchen.

"I'll get some water and a cold cloth ill be right back." he heard her open and close cabinets and the fousit turn on. He had had this dream many times before each worse than the one before, he brought his hand to his forehead as he sat up on the couch. This fear and guilt it was not a fear of orihime but the guilt and fear of what he was how terrible he had been. He looked at the time still holding his forehead it was only 4am. After Orihime had saved Ulquiorra from dying she let him stay at her place he never understood why she saved him or why she even humored the idea of him being close to him. He was the one that kiddnaped her it wasn't his choice, but he was with her while she was scared and trapped in an unknown world, enemy territory, but she told him she saw something she saw a change in him he wasn't a bad guy he wasn't as bad as he betrayed himself as not that he act in such a way to make him look a certain way, but he was the enemy she should have hated him, but she showed him kindness, of course she did she was the brightest thing he'd ever seen at first that was the thing he hated most about her but only because it effected him in a way he couldn't explain a way he didn't want to feel it was a warm feeling she changed him and even he knew. He was grateful for her saving him ofcourse, but he couldn't fathom why she would trust someone like him it was almost humorous though he didn't dislike it.

he felt a cold sensation on his forehead taking him away from his thoughts, Orihime was tapping his forehead.

"Woman I am fully capable of doing this myself."her brought his hand to the cloth to take it from her and watched as her face as it turned into a pout.

"No, my brother used to do this when I had bad dreams." she started dabbing again

"I am not a child woman." he voiced as he looked into her eyes focusing on his forehead.

"Shush I'm helping you and that's final." she stated saying that in a weird voice with the hand holding the cloth pointing at him and the other on her side. He didn't say anything further but just rolled his eyes and watched her smile as she went back to tapping and humming. She smiled and put the cloth back in the icey bowl of water she then picked up the glass of water she brought with her up to his lips. "Say ah." he started to get annoyed. "I'm just kidding here." she smiled. He took the cup and sighed. He drank it he couldn't deny he felt better. He usually could feel better about most things if she were near him though he could never put it in words as to what he felt being near her.

She sat next to him on the couch held her knees up to chest and layed her head facing him "Do you want to talk about it? I know it always helps me when I talk about things. Though you know that already." she giggled. ulquiorra knew she already knew the answer, so he didn't say anything.

It didn't make her feel awkward whenever Ulquiorra didn't respond to some questions she asked because she could usually tell by his eyes she got use to knowing about him and what he was thinking well sort of he was sometimes hard to read but mostly when they talked she could tell without him saying anything what he thought which she kinda liked because only she knew and somehow that made her happy. She knew he didn't wanna answer, but she thought she would ask anyway.

"Do you want me to stay out here with you for the rest of tonight?" she said smiling he couldn't tell if she was kidding or being serious though he doubted she didn't know what she was saying could be taken as something else.

"Do not say such things without knowing the weight of them." Orihime's head jerked up to face his she looked into his sensual eyes and blushed. She didn't mean it that way at all.

"Well alright if you need anything you know where to find me!" she said getting up from the couch and almost walking robotically back to her room. He laid back down an almost smirk on his lips.

Orhime got into her bed with the cover over her head." What was with that." she thought, she never looked at ulquiorra as more than a friend now she was wondering when she thought of him as more she didn't think she did. But she never noticed how handsome ulquiorra actually was his skin was perfect when she healed him his tear marks, hole, bone on his head, and number all went away, so he looked like a human except paler. She never realized his eyes how captivating they were how mature his looks were. She knew if he went to her high school he would have definitely been popular with the girls, but she figured he was at least 19 or 20 when he died of course when he was an arrancar his age technically changed but his face never did. So obviously he was too old for high school. If they dated she would be dating an older man a mature man whose looks were those of a super model. "Wait why am I thinking about this?!" she dug her head in that pillow closing her eyes she thought of only things about Ulquiorra that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ulquiorra was awoken with the noices of Orihime walking around. He could tell she was tyring to be as quiet as possible, but she failed horribly at it. Ulquiorra sat up and ran his hand through his hair looking at the time it was 7:30 am, the time Orihime ususally started getting out the door to walk to school.

"Oh sorry Ulquiorra did I wake you? I was trying to keep quiet." Orihime explained rubbing the back of her head. She saw Ulquiorra get up from the couch and walk over to her. She just watched him. He reached towards her shirt "uh Ulquiorra.." Ulquiorra started fixing her bow. His finger tips lightly brushing her chest she started blushing at his touch.

" Your bow is not on right." Ulquiorra looked up at her annoyed but was surprised to find a flushed face.

"Oh I didn't notice sorry I was so worried about not waking you I didn't even notice." Ulquiorra watch as her eyes left his in embarresment probablly from his stare. He closed his eyes.

"Do not worry about such trivial things, Go you will be late if I am not mistaken." Her gace was now at the clock. Orihime ran out the door and Ulquiorra watched until he could not see her anymore. He locked the door, He turned around got one of the books she bought him to entertain himself though that's exactly what it didn't do but it was better than listening to the obnoxious noises of the tv. after an hour sitting in complete boredom he looked over at the counter and noticed Orihime had left her lunch in a hurry. He closed his eyes and sighed "clumsy woman." he grabbed it and was dreading going to the noisy place called high school.

"Aww." Orihime sighed as her stomach growled, her friend tatsuki sitting across from her.

"What's wrong Orihime? forgot your lunch?" Orihime had tears in her eyes. "Would you like some of mine." tatsuki said with a snicker at Orihime's disappointed face, Orihime always made the weirdest faces.

Ulquiorra walked through the halls to the schools main office to drop off her lunch knowning she probably sit there depressed, Ulquiorra getting more and more annoyed as the female students being noisey. "I wonder what he's he for."

"He's so hot."

"Is he some type of model."

"Do you think he's someones boyfriend." Annoying that's the only word ulquiorra could describe them well there were other words but that's the best one that fits, why did they care who he was, what he looked like and what he was?, he certainly didn't about them the only person he did care about was the woman, he was hoping all this would be over soon. He sat in the office waiting for Orihime to retrieve her lunch ignoring the girls stares.

"Inoue Orihime please report to the main office, Inoue Orihime please report to the main office." Orihime was wondering what it was she didn't remember losing anything she started to get worried maybe she had done something wrong maybe hurt someones feelings, she got up from her seat and waved to her friend telling her shed be right back. She made her way to the main office and was surprised to see Ulquiorra sitting in the office, she went in confused but slightly happy. Pushing through the sea of girls outside the office.

"I knew he'd be popular!" she thought to herself though she didn't know why she started to get annoyed all of a sudden. Seeing all the girls around Ulquiorra made her a little glad he didn't go to high school. "Um Ulquiorra what are you doing here?" Orihime watched him get up from the seat and hand her lunch box.

"You left this, Don't do it again its troublesome." Ulquiorra explained looking down at her

"Oh um thank you Ulquiorra!" Orihime blushed and took the lunch box smiling

"Aw he has a girlfriend. No fair!" The girls pouted as they watched Orihime blush at Ulquiorra.

Orihime got embarrassed by what they were saying, her Ulquiorra's girlfriend? It wouldn't be a bad thing.. She shook her head Ulquiorra would never think of her that way she was just someone he was grateful too he wouldn't think of her in any romantic way it made her a bit sad, but she had to face the truth. Ulquiorra was confued by the sudden changing of emotions shown on her face first her face was red then she looked sad. He couldn't tell what she was thinking maybe she was annoyed because the girls thought they were together which was understandable he wasn't a good man sure he wasn't mean to her but their meeting wasn't ideal nothing close to it. The idea of her ever feeling anything but pity for him was impossible though he thought he wouldn't mind if she blushed for him, but she knew her heart would always belong to her shinigami friend. He closed his eyes.

"I will take my leave." he turned around ignoring all the troublesome thoughts he had before. Orihime watched him walk out and went back to class holding her lunch box the handle was warm from him holding it she felt for just a second that maybe this is what it would feel like to hold hands with him.

It was the end of the school-day and Orihime walked to her house opened the door and something fell, she picked it up, it was a brochure to a water park, Orihime got excited, She ran up to Ulquiorra who had been sitting on the couch. "Ulquiorra Ulquiorra! Guess what I just picked up!" Ulquiorra could telll she was excited he could just tel it would probablly not be something he liked.

"What woman?" Orihime showed Ulquiorra the brochure smiling big. He looked at it then at her.

"Do you see what it is?" orihime smiling her face lighting up "It's a water park! let's do it!" Ulquiorra scanned it many people, and kids slashing and screaming, He dredded the idea.

"I have no intrest in such a noicey place." he looked at Orihimes dissapointed face she put down the paper on her coffee table and sat on the couch next to him after a couple moments later she looked up at him.

"Please I really think I'd be fun plus we never go out." Orihime pleaded staring at Ulquiorra with eager eyes. Ulquiorra closed His eyes and sighed.

"Fine" If he didn't give in she'd keep asking plus he didn't want her being sad because of him just the thought of her being sad because of him didn't sit right with him. Orihime's face lit up, and she bounced up and down, she got up from the couch.

"Yay!" Ulquiorra watched her move her arms around and smile. "I'm going to pack we'll go tomorrow!" Orihime ran to her room and started packing, Ulquiorra following soon after. "Here you go Ihave a second case for you." Orihime turned to Ulquiorra still packing "Oh we'll be there for a week." Orihime smiled she was so excited, she got to go to the amusement park and with Ulquiorra she knew he'd probably not like it, but he'll evencually start to like ?.

A week. He was excited about it but once Orihime was ecited about it how could he tell her not to go, he wasn't about to ruin her day. He grabbed the clothes she gace him to where she kept in her closet. While she gathering the clothes she quickly ran and got her underwear and bras and shoved them in her case. Ulquiorra walking to his case watched as orihime awkwardly stuffed her childish undergamets into her case checking to see if he saw he found it quite amusing.

Orihime was glad ulquiorra didn't see, she sighed of relief and looked at Ulquiorra "I can't wait." Orihime gave Ulquiorra a smile. Ulquiorra didn't know what about her smile affected him so much maybe the brightness, the way it warmed him he didn't like, but he also didn't hate it, she effected him in a way he could never comprehend and day by day it effected him more and more.

Orhime got her swim suit out of her bottom drore and put it in her case, she checked everything checking it off with her fake air check list. She closed her case as did Ulquiorra as he had everything he needed as well. "There that's it." Orihime smiled, Orihime began to pick up her case "Now to just put it in the hallw-" she almost fell by the weight of it. Ulquiorra looked at it to the case from her his fingers brushing hers, she blushed at the feel of them, Ulquiorra carried both of them like they were feathers, it was attractive to her for the first time she noticed his arms they were huge but he had muscles, she really hoped he didn't notice her stares.

Ulquiorra put the bags near the front door so all their stuff was right there when they were ready to leave. Orihime picked out something cute to wear and put it on her dresser. As did Ulquiorra except he put his on her coffee table though it was his typical white buttom up and black dress pants. Ulquiorra went into the bathroom getting into the pj pants and black shirt Orihime gave him and came out and sat down on the couch taking out a book to read. He heard the door open Orihime was wearing her pjs, and she sat on the couch next to Ulquiorra and turned the tv on.

"HM lets see maybe I can find a movie we could watch together." Orihime said with a smile athough she knew Ulquiorra didn't like movies there wasn't much to do, and she wasn't tired yet or, so she thought. She found a movie to put on it was some movie about an angel or devil movie of forbidden love. Ulquiorra was not pleased although the face of the character did not resemble his own his demon form reminded him much of his former hallow form big black like wings long horns a tail except no whole was on this perticular character his eyes had been dark with no sign of a pupil, his hair though was black and long, his face showed no emotion as does his, this character made Ulquiorra uneasy, He wasn't scared of him he was more so afraid the woman next to him would rethink of memories and make her uncomfortable, a tap on his lap made him stop his thoughts, Ulquiorra looked down to find the woman asleep on his lap, Ulquiorra didn't exactly know how to react to this but it only got worse when she moved around in her sleep and turned over to the other side her face facing Ulquiorra's stomach, Orihimes and moved up to her face and layed in a fetal position. Her hands were on top of the worst place possible, his member. It wasn't helping she was non stop moving. If he was ever thankful for his self-control it would be now he didn't want to wake her and moving would do just that, Thinking about something else he went to sleep, and he hoped in the morning he wouldn't wake up to any surprises


End file.
